


Fine.

by prinxceit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Baby is hurt, Hurt Deceit Sanders, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Nothing Fluffy Here, Past Anxceit, Present Prinxiety, SUFFER WITH ME, am i sorry?, nope - Freeform, pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinxceit/pseuds/prinxceit
Summary: Deceit is okay, he promises.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Past Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Fine.

**Author's Note:**

> ANGST WARNING? I GUESS?  
> I swear I am alive, just a lot of ideas- so have this.

If he could have him back, he would do everything in his power to make it happen.

He wanted to hold him again, kiss him, praise him- love him.

No, someone was better, and he had been proven right.

The only person he could see a future with was gone, with another man- Happy without him.

It was fine, really. 

It was, he promised. He promised himself, his friends, his family. He really did.

He was okay, healthy- perfectly fine and normal. As normal as a side like a snake could be. He still laughed, smiled, talked. He was okay. Nothing was going to change that. He was better off without the snake, but that was fine. He was fine. 

Fine. Okay. Perfectly fine. Okay. 

~~Hurt, pained, lost, heartbroken.~~

He was fine. 

He was okay with watching his favourite person kiss the most narcissistic side there is, yet of course. He was so amazing, and he was a snake- a liar. A nobody.

It was okay, he could be happy with someone else. He wasn't the best anyway, it wasn't like he truly cared for him. Nono, he was a liar, evidently cannot be trusted in any way what so ever.

It was fine.

~~It wasn't.~~

"You're dead to me."

Those words rang in his ears. 

Had he meant them? Were they true? Was he truly so bad? 

No. No no. Virgil wouldn't mean it. 

~~But he did.~~

Roman? He was amazing, everything the snake wasn't. He was romantic, brave, handsome, passionate. It wasn't like Deceit was any of that. Just a cold-hearted snake that lies. That hurts everyone through lies and manipulation. That was all he was.

_~~DECEIT, YOU ARE PERFECT, STOP TELLING YOURSELF LIES.~~ _

His heart weighed down on his mind, thoughts- actions. 

His heart was black.

Empty.

Cold.

He was a snake. That was supposed to happen, wasn't it? A manipulating snake who feels nothing. It was rather fitting.

~~But you feel the same as everyone else.~~

~~Pain. That was all he felt.~~

He was okay.

Just... temporaily inable. 

~~Virgil left. Roman swept him off his feet. Deceit was left behind.~~

~~Deceit was left in the dark, cheated on... _betrayed._~~

~~But it was okay. To them.~~

He.

Is.

Fine.

**Author's Note:**

> this makes no sense but  
> tldr: virgil cheats on deceit with roman, and deceit is in pain. 
> 
> <3 have fun ily sajhfdsgnas


End file.
